There is a voltage converter of the type mentioned above. The converter is a three-phase voltage inverter comprising two terminals with continuous input voltage and one output terminal for each phase of the three-phase output voltage. The three-phase inverter includes two switching paths for each phase. Each switching path is connected between the corresponding output terminal and the respective input terminal and includes a switching element. The switching elements are suitable for converting the continuous input voltage into the alternative output voltage.
In order to allow the circulation of a current of greater strength, each switching element comprises two controllable electronic switches connected in parallel, the control electrodes, and the conduction electrodes of the two switches respectively connected between them. The switches are identical so that the current is distributed as equally as possible between the two switches.
However, the two switches do not always have identical electrical characteristics, and are generally subjected to thermal conditions that differ from one switch to another depending on their arrangement. This results in an imbalance in the current between the two switches, in particular during the switching phases of the switches; in certain cases, the imbalance causes the destruction of one of the two switches.